Perfect In the Moment
by nacy715
Summary: JONAS! It should probably scare him how deeply he felt for her. The passion she caused within him, all consuming and endless. All he wanted was to be with her, to take care of her, and protect her. She was the love of his life. His destiny. His Macy. NACY


Nick stared unblinkingly as he followed the moving figure with his eyes. His intense gaze raked over the fit body hungrily, his fingers itching, desperate to touch, mourning the current absence of her skin. A raging lust coursed through his body like an unforgiving hurricane. Unrelenting, determined and dangerous.

She was the only one capable of effecting like that, and he'd had to swallow several times when she'd first gone out on the ice. Her short, red dress clinging to her body like second skin, and Nick found himself more than a little aroused as he took in the graceful movements of the athlete before him.

He'd been wanting to watch her perform for him ever since they got together, been waiting for weeks before the opportunity presented itself to him. He'd imagined it would be good, knew of her reputation as an extraordinary athlete, but this...this was beyond his wildest imagination.

She was perfect.

There was no other word for it. The sight she made as she twisted and turned, bent her body to her will and forced it past her limits...It took his breath away, made him unable to do anything but just look at her. Soak her up. Made him want her more than ever. More than he'd wanted anything before. _Anyone_. She was it for him. There would be no more silly crushes on pretty girls and fake heartbreaks for the sake of writing a nr. 1 hit, because he had _her_.

His inspiration.

She had chosen him, had stolen his heart and locked it away some place where he couldn't find it, didn't want to find it, because it was her that kept it. He _wanted_ her to keep it. Would never want it back as long as he lived if it meant being with her. Because she was the love of his life. He knew he was young. Knew she was young. But Nick Lucas had never been more certain: Macy Misa was _his_.

He didn't care what anybody said, he wasn't ever going to let her go. At some level he realized that the intensity of his feelings for her should scare him. Would probably scare _her_, if she learned of the sheer depth of his feelings towards her.

She had been his friend before the summer, someone he cared about, but never noticed as a potential love interest. He knew it was because she'd been so focused on the persona he'd created for the band, cared more for the name than the person in the beginning. It had made him keep his distance from her, never interacting with her more than he had to. Had neglected to notice her wonderful personality, her caring nature and beautiful spirit. Had ignored how gorgeous she was, her beautiful eyes and beautiful smile, because it was easier. Because he wanted her to fall for him.

Nick Lucas.

Not the famous Nick of JONAS. So he had kept his distance while she had started to slowly get to know them. The boys behind the name of JONAS. She learned of their flaws and their quirks. Discovered that they were humans. _He_, was human. Eventually, she had let go of her obsession with JONAS and her position as their obsessed Nr. 1 Super Fan. Instead, she had welcomed the brothers into her life. Just Kevin, Joe and Nick, the normal boys altering as rockstars. And they had welcomed her in return. Just Macy, sport star and close personal friend.

When he had first seen her that summer, he discovered how much he'd missed her. After their two month long tour, they had had traveled to L.A for some well deserved rest, and when she had arrived along with Stella, Nick had found her to be refreshing. A sight for sore eyes.

Spending a lot of time with her from the moment she arrived at their summer house, it hadn't taken long before his blood sizzled in his very veins whenever she was near. Knew he was falling for her, and even then before they became a couple, before _she_ had taken the plunge and confessed her feelings for him, he had known it was different from the previous times he had believed himself to have fallen for a girl. She was different. Made him _feel_ different. Now, they had been together for nearly two months, and there was no denying how much he needed her.

She was in his system.

His drug.

Without her, he would surely wither and die.

Without him realizing it, she had become his life.

The centre of his universe. And oddly enough, he was okay with that.

His brothers would claim he was moving too fast again, that he was too young to know what true love really was. But what he shared with Macy was nothing like the thing between Joe and Stella. Because Joe and Stella continued to skirt around each other. Didn't feel strongly enough to commit. Sure, they were together now, but Nick knew it wouldn't be too long before one of them did something to make the other one break away. What they had was puppy love. They didn't need to be with one another the way Nick _needed_ Macy.

He doubted Joe physically ached the way Nick did whenever he went too long without seeing Macy, didn't struggle to breath, or lose his concentration when she wasn't around. What Nick and Macy had was true love. Had been fated to love each other. He knew it in his bones. Macy was his destiny.

"Stare at her any harder, and she might actually spontaneously combust," a voice suddenly interrupted his deep reverie, and even then Nick kept his eyes on his girlfriend, unwilling to look away from the magnificent show she was putting on for him.

"What can I do for you, Kevin?" he questioned, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

His brother didn't answer him as he sat down next to Nick. "She's amazing," he said instead, looking at Macy with genuine awe.

"Yeah, she is," Nick breathed, just as amazed as his brother, and he remembered when he'd first met Macy. How clumsy she had been around them. A hallway hazard, Stella had called her once. Nothing like the girl in front of them. No, that girl was moving with smooth, precise movements. Beautiful, as she moved confidently around the rink.

They sat in silence as they continued to watch Macy skate around the ice. It didn't take long before the music Macy had used to accompany her, finally came to an end, and she ended her routine with a difficult looking spin, freezing in place at the last note.

Nick didn't hesitate.

Rising to his feet, he immediately broke into a wild applause, whistling at his girlfriend, enjoying the lovely blush that spread across her cheeks at his actions. She skated up to the walls and Nick walked down to meet her, leaving his brother in the stands.

"So...What'd you think?" Macy questioned him somewhat shyly, biting her lower lip in a nervous gesture.

"Mace," Nick whispered reverently. He walked over to her, and careful not to make her fall on the slippery ice, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. It never ceased to amaze him how small she was. How perfectly she fit in his hold, her body pressed up against his own. "You were amazing," he started. "You are amazing!" he corrected, smiling down at her. Her smile. The one only she got. "I'm glad I talked you into this."

She laughed at him, kissing his cheek as her hand rested in his curls, and Nick had to restrain himself from leaning into her gentle caress. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was actually nervous beforehand, you know. I'm usually never nervous, but you've never seen me perform before, or seen me in any of the other sports I play besides golf."

Nick shook his head at her, remembering how the golfing incident had ended. She'd been amazing then too, and he didn't doubt that she would be nothing short of incredible at whatever sport she applied herself to.

"Baby, you had nothing to be nervous about," he assured her. "I've never seen anything like it. You were so beautiful out there."

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Nick would have been more than happy to deepen it, but he knew his brother was watching them. Macy pulled away from him, letting her hand reach up to stroke his cheek lovingly. "I should get changed," she told him before wrinkling her nose. "And maybe a shower. Do you have time to wait?"

Nick laughed. "Of course. I'll be right here," he promised and watched her smile at him as she skated backwards towards the locker rooms. He watched her until she disappeared from sight and suppressed a flinch as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking, little brother?" Kevin questioned him, and Nick finally turned to look at his brother.

"How I wish this summer wouldn't end. It's been so perfect," he sighed, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"It's too bad we have to get back tomorrow, but real life awaits. You know we can't stay like this forever," Kevin spoke in a rare show of maturity. "We've got responsibilities, family, school, a career..."

"I know, okay!" Nick cut him off harshly. "I know all this. Why are you telling me this?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

Kevin shook his head, sighing in exasperation at his younger brother. "Because you don't seem to get it. Things won't be the same when we get back, Nick. You can't just hide away with Macy when you feel like it. You won't be able to share the same house anymore," Kevin reminded him gently, and Nick knew he was trying to warn him, protect him from the world, but he couldn't help but get upset anyway.

"You think I'm only with Macy because we've spent so much time together? That my feelings will disappear when we get back to New Jersey?" he growled out, the thought making him angrier than necessary.

His older brother held up his hands in a show of peace. "Woah, woah," he said. "That's not what I'm saying at all. But Nick, you've got to know that things won't be the same. It'll be harder from now on."

Nick closed his eyes tiredly, dragging a weary hand through his hair. "I know," he repeated. The summer had been so perfect, with no responsibilities getting in the way. So much time spent with Macy. It had been bliss, and he really didn't want to let go of their idyllic existence. Wasn't ready for it yet.

"Look, I know Joe and I have been on your case before about falling too fast and too hard, but this time is different. I can see that. The intensity is still there, though. Even more so than before, and it just seems so much more than what you should possibly be able to feel at this age. I mean you're sixteen! And the way you looked at Macy just now..." Kevin trailed off, his little speech dying down as he saw the troubled look in Nick's eyes.

"Kevin, let's just not talk about this right now. We're leaving tomorrow, and I just want to enjoy my last day with Macy here," Nick said, looking back towards the direction of the locker room as they heard Macy coming towards them.

"Sure," Kevin agreed easily. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Hey guys!" Macy called out cheerfully as she reached the brothers. "You ready to go?"

Nick smiled at her. "Yeah. You hungry, or you just wanna head back to the house?" he wondered, reaching out to grab her bag and skates from her.

"Nick!" she laughed. "I can carry my own stuff," she said, shaking her head even as Nick refused to let go of his hold on the items. "I know," he said simply, and she just giggled, deciding to let it go.

"Well, I'm feeling quite hungry. Could we stop for some pizza? I don't want to risk eating Joe's cooking. Stella said he's making her dinner tonight," Macy said, shuddering at the thought of eating anything Joe had made. She had concluded him to be a horrible cook after being roped into taste-testing his potential dishes for Stella earlier that day.

"I second that," Kevin immediately agreed. "Anyway, you were great out there, Macy! How'd you get to be so good?" he asked, looking at the girl in question as they left the ice rink, heading towards the parking lot.

"Practise," Macy said at once. "Lots and lots of practice. That's really all there is to it. Also, figure skating is my third favourite sport, so it comes easily for me," she explained.

Nick looked at her. "Figure skating is your third favourite? What's your favourite then?" he wondered curiously. Macy smiled at him, slipping her hand into his as he sat next to her in the backseat of Kevin's car.

"Gymnastics," she replied. "When you asked me to show you one of my sports, that was the first thing I thought about, but I'd like to do it on the beam and the bars. I didn't know of any place around here with the right equipment, so the skating just seemed easier."

Nick laced his fingers with hers, squeezing the small hand gently. "You should have told me," he chided softly. "I would have worked something out."

Nick skilfully ignored Kevin's pointed look at him in the rear view mirror, and focused his attention on Macy.

Macy smiled lovingly at him, her pretty brown eyes sparkling up at him. "That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it and spend a ridiculous amount of money to cater to my needs," she said, referring to an incident earlier that summer when Nick had seemingly moved all of L.A. to get them floor seat Lakers VS Knicks tickets. Macy had offhandedly commented how incredible it would be to attend the game. "Too bad it's sold out," she had said, and Nick had looked at her with that look he got in his eyes, almost mischievously. Two hours later, he had surprised her with the tickets, refusing to say where he'd gotten them from, though Macy suspected he may have bribed someone for them.

"You spoil me enough as it is," she said simply, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Nick wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him as he leaned down and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. Vanilla and apples. "Not nearly enough," he revealed, murmuring into her hair, low enough for Kevin not to hear him, and chuckled at the exasperated look he got from his girlfriend.

Nick was highly aware of all the money he'd spent that summer. All the money he'd spent on her. But he couldn't help himself. She would say something in passing, and soon after, Nick would have gotten in for her. It was true, he did spoil her, but he didn't care, and Nick had long since realized that he would give her the world if she so desired it.

"I'll show you when we get back to school," Macy promised him. "You'll see then."

"I'll hold you to it," Nick said, closing his eyes as they drove through the streets of L.A.

Kevin had been right when he said things would be different from that point on. For so many weeks, he'd been able to keep Macy all to himself, not having to share her with all her friends, family and sports. Not to mention how busy he himself would become once school started up again. Their relationship would be tested. Would have to suffer through the trials of the real world from now on. They couldn't just hide away anymore, like Kevin had pointed out.

Nick was confident that they could make it. They would make it. He'd make sure of it. That summer had been nothing but fun and easy. Exactly what love was supposed to be. Things would become difficult from that point on, and they would have to work on their relationship together, would have to pass all the hurdles to come their way united.

As long as he had Macy, Nick knew they'd be okay.

Determined to enjoy their remaining time at the summer house with his girlfriend, Nick would worry about the rest later. Blocking the rest of the world out for a little while, he was content to just savour their last moments of vacation together.

At least for a now, his life was perfect.


End file.
